


fevered

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Curses, F/M, Fevers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Potions, Potions Accident, Reader is gender neutral, barbatos’ tail, idk - Freeform, idk how else to tag this?, idk how to tag im so sorry, intoxication?, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: you were just supposed to deliver paperwork to the castle, but now you‘re shamelessly straddling the demon butler’s lap
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	fevered

You were shamelessly straddling the demon butler’s lap right now.

It wasn’t meant to be like this, honestly. You were just supposed to deliver paperwork to the castle. Lucifer was too busy with an upcoming school event and didn’t have the time to go, so he asked you to hand over some documents and reports to Diavolo before the day ended.

Greeted at the entrance by the meticulous butler, he welcomed and led you throughout the countless hallways - definitely not what you were expecting, because you just assumed Barbatos would take the paperwork at the entrance and send you off. His walk was brisk, but his footfalls were light, and you had to walk faster to keep up. You would’ve tried to make light conversation, but it seems he was too focused on something else and barely even registered you were there behind him.

Soon enough, you reached a door - his room, you realize - and you stand in the doorway for a few seconds in confusion before he glanced back at you and asked why you’re standing outside.

“Oh- Sorry-“ you step inside, and the door slowly closed as you looked around his abode, his back to you as he seemed to be busy with some stuff on a shelf at the back of the room. “I’m just here to deliver some papers...”

“Yes, and those papers are lethal to you.” 

At those words, you immediately drop them, and they go down fluttering in a mess on the floor. Oops. Now they probably weren’t in order, but that wasn’t your problem because you were far too worried about what he said. “Lethal?”

Barbatos turned around, and now you could see that he was holding a couple of small bottles that seem to hold liquid concoctions, similar to what Solomon usually plays around with. He gives an emotionless smile as he walks towards you, in his hands a pink potion, thick and foamy in its tiny, unlabeled container. 

“Yes, it seems Lucifer thought the curse on those documents wouldn’t have an effect on you, but since it _is_ from a witch, I do believe we have to be careful... This should keep you from having a seizure and dying slowly and painfully.” His words and smile were empty, but in his eyes, you could see a mischievous glint. The demon was in front of you now, and he pressed into your now-empty hands the bottle. You both don’t seem to notice that you two were stepping on the papers, too busy looking at each other - you, flustered, while he was as calm as ever.

Shaking slightly, your fingers had to try a couple of times before successfully opening the cork lid. You bring the potion to your lips, and for a moment it tasted like nothing until the decadence of strawberry tarts and cream flooded your senses. It was like taking a bite out of the demon butler’s famous pastries. You felt feverish.

“Yes, the flavor is my personal touch... Hm? You’re heating up.” His gloved hand went up to your forehead, which just made the area hotter. You didn’t know what was happening to your body, but all your senses were suddenly heightened and sensitive. You glimpsed at his face, and it genuinely looked concerned and confused - until some sort of realization dawned on him.

“I may have made a careless mistake.” 

His words were barely registering on your mind at this point, you felt too intense. The hand on your forehead left and grabbed your arm gently instead, but even that sent a tremor through you. The servant guided you to a chair, saying something about mixing up the colors and giving the wrong potion, which, frankly, you can’t understand. For some reason, as he tried to help you on the chair, you stumbled and fell on him, making him sit down instead while you were on the demon, too close for comfort with the contact between the two of you overloading your senses. You look at his face, and it was stoic still, though there was worry in his eyes, and a faint blush dusted across his cheeks.

“I really am sorry, I haven’t foreseen this would happen... Perhaps I could mix a new antid-“ he tried to stand up, but your body was too weak and had to rely on him for support. Sighing, Barbatos steadied you. The dizziness was subsiding, but the heat and sensitivity were still there, and you felt really, really.... _turned on_ right now.

The haziness in your mind blurring your rational thoughts, you leaned into him, your lips coming into contact with his and resulting in a jolt of electricity, snapping you out of your haze and making you pull back, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry...”

“No, it’s fine. It’s quite my fault, this type of potion is very intoxicating. I’m surprised you’re still conscious.” 

You could do nothing but stare at his lips as they move, wanting _more._

“Barbatos...”

“We really should get you fixed up, Lord Diavolo would frown upon learning that our human guest digested a powerful concoction.”

“ _Please_.”

His usual vacant eyes had something in them now, a glimpse of something truly demonic, revealing his nature hidden behind his reserved mask.

“Are you sure?”

It took everything within you to nod, and you go in once more, the touch between your lips dangerously hot for your human body. The demon opened his mouth, and you felt a strange sensation before realizing it was a.... _forked tongue?_

You pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. Both panting quite heavily now, he gazed at you with half-lidded eyes, olive irises dark and intense. 

“Surprised?” 

You never noticed it before, since the butler rarely ever talked, but you wanted more. However, a rational voice in your head was screaming about you possibly dying some time soon.

“The... antidote...?” _Fuck,_ you could barely get the words out at this point.

Barbatos chuckled, “Don’t worry. Let’s make sure to cure this... fever first.”

With that, you explored his mouth, playing with the nice surprise. Soon enough, you could barely breathe, and your hands went up to his hair, entangling themselves in the locks. You might’ve pulled a little too hard in your feverish state, because your fingers encountered his horns. 

Opening your eyes slightly, they met his glowing ones, and you see the corner of his mouth pull up. Another forked thing tugged on your clothes, and you realized his tail was pulling on your underwear.

Whimpering, your breathing is hot and heavy as he started making out with you once more.

You can barely even remember why you came here in the first place, but you were glad you took the wrong potion.

**Author's Note:**

> oop,,,, well, with the recent news that barb has a forked tail, an idea popped into my head that maybe he had a forked tongue too...
> 
> i dont normally write these kinds of scenes, and tbh idk if im happy/satisfied with this but i hope it was decent enough ;;;; haha
> 
> thanks for reading, hopefully it’s okay and u enjoyed !! <3


End file.
